


Little Princess

by Creirdyddlydd



Series: Aftermath [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Royal Ball, Very very slight jealousy, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-09 02:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creirdyddlydd/pseuds/Creirdyddlydd
Summary: The Doctor wants to take Rose to meet the Empress of Gil. Unfortunately - as tends to happen with the Doctor - they land a bit earlier than planned and the Doctor ends up being the object of a little girl's affections.





	Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is mentioned in “Clarification”, but can stand on its own. I wanted to post this earlier, but school started 2 weeks ago here which means it has been ridiculously busy with parent meetings and booster clubs and learning how it all works at the high school level. I feel too young to have a kid in high school. :(

Rose couldn’t help her grin as the Doctor spun around the console, delightedly telling her about Jienj, the Empress of Gil. “Just imagine, Rose. An entire planet and not a single illiterate person on it! She enacted these aggressive reforms that required children to attend school for a number of years, set up local learning centers for adults to learn to read at no cost, even provided monetary kickbacks for churches, businesses or individuals to provide tutoring services.”

Rose nodded, unable to help being swept up in his enthusiasm. “She sounds brilliant.”

“Oh, she was!”

She wasn’t sure if she should feel jealous or not. He was certainly extolling the virtues of the famous woman, but with the sweet way he had held her the night before, making sure memories of being manhandled by the last Slitheen didn’t invade her sleep, maybe she didn’t need to be worried. 

“All right.” He flicked a final switch and turned to regard her with his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face. “Through those doors is a beautiful planet with a royal ball happening in an hour. Why don’t you head to the wardrobe room and we’ll meet a famous empress?”

Rose dashed off, excited at the prospect of dressing up and dancing with the Doctor.

****

As they strolled towards the palace, Rose couldn’t help smirking at the man next to her. It appeared even a royal ball couldn’t entice the Doctor to lose his leather jacket.

He didn’t seem to notice her expression since he was talking about the empress again. “This is towards the end of her reign. She sat on the throne for seventy years. The stories she must have to tell.” He shot her a big, goofy grin. “And I’m all ears, me.”

Rose let out a laugh, completely charmed by the Time Lord next to her.

****

Inside the ballroom, they stood with the other guests, waiting for the royal family to make their appearance. “Too bad Jack is missing this,” Rose murmured while watching a group of lovely young women in glittering gowns sweep by.

The Doctor snorted. “I dropped Jack off on that pleasure planet so he wouldn’t scandalize the populace. The planet isn’t necessarily overly modest, but premarital relations are frowned upon.”

Rose nodded with a grin up at the Doctor. “Good call.”

Finally, trumpets sounded and Rose and the Doctor stood watching with the other attendees as a man, woman and young girl appeared at the top of a staircase.

Confused, the Doctor leaned over to Rose. “That’s not her,” he whispered. “I must have gotten the date wrong.”

“Surprise, surprise,” Rose muttered, grinning cheekily when the Doctor sent a quick scowl her way.

A butler was reciting the names of the royal family, so Rose started listening again. “And Her Royal Highness, the Princess Jienj.” The little girl, who looked to be around eight or nine if she were human, nodded her head slightly as her name was called.

“Fantastic,” the Doctor breathed. 

“How is it fantastic, Doctor? She’s just a kid. She hasn’t done any of those amazing things you were on about.”

“No, she hasn’t,” he agreed. “But she’s just a child right now. That marvelous mind is a sponge, soaking up all of the knowledge and wonder that will drive her to value education so much. It’s still fantastic.”

They watched as the royals came down to circulate the room and greet various guests. The princess was the picture of royal poise and perfection as she smiled gently and shook hands with people decades older than her. 

As she stopped in front of the Doctor, Rose watched in fascination as a blush colored her cheeks and her smile turned shy. “Thank you for coming,” she whispered quickly and scurried away, looking back at the Time Lord every few seconds.

“Oh my gosh,” Rose giggled as she covered her mouth with her hand.

“What?” the Doctor asked, looking just as confused as he had when the London Eye was behind him.

Rose was smiling so widely her cheeks ached. “I think the princess has a crush on you.”

A frown crossed his face. “She’s just a child, Rose.”

“Children get crushes, just like adults, Doctor. And I’m telling you, Princess Jienj has a crush on you.”

The Doctor dismissed it as impossible until a few moments later when there was a tiny tug to his leather jacket. He looked down to see the princess smiling shyly up at him. “Would you dance with me, kind sir?”

He couldn’t refuse. Not when the princess, who was just a child, had asked. It wasn’t exactly a crime to refuse, but it was frowned upon and he didn’t want to risk being asked to leave when Rose was having such a good time. He also hadn’t had a chance to dance with Rose yet. With the beautiful gown she was wearing, it _would_ be a crime to miss the opportunity.

So, he smiled with a polite nod and allowed the child to lead him to the dance floor. Rose watched with a fond smile as the Doctor took the princess’s hands in his own large ones and instructed her to stand on his feet. Once she was in place, he began to twirl around the room, the high-pitched giggles of the princess ringing out around the ballroom.

****

An hour later, Rose was beginning to feel a little neglected when the queen herself came over to speak with her. “My daughter seems quite taken with your date for the evening. Terribly sorry about her stealing him away.”

Rose smiled and shook her head. “It’s cute to watch. I don’t mind.”

The queen smiled softly. “Cute, it may be. But one doesn’t get dressed up to attend a ball only to have no opportunities to dance with their date. Princess Jienj will be off to bed soon, so you will be able to enjoy the rest of the evening with him.”

Rose nodded at the woman’s words and watched as she made her way over to the Doctor. She watched as Princess Jienj made the face every child makes when they learn it’s bedtime and they’re having fun. But then the child grabbed the Doctor’s hand and seemed to make a request. The queen nodded and the child led the Doctor away, a maid meeting them at the other end of the ballroom.

****

An hour later, Rose felt a tap to her shoulder and turned in surprise to see the Doctor standing there. “Finally remembered I existed, did you?”

The Doctor smiled sheepishly. “I think you might have been right about the crush. She wanted me to read her a bedtime story, so that’s why I was gone so long.”

Rose deflated. “I can’t be mad when you were doing something so sweet.”

The Doctor tried to scowl, but it wasn’t working so he gave up and smiled brightly at her. “If you’re free, I’d like to claim a dance with you.”

Rose sighed dramatically. “I suppose I can fit you in.”

A lively tune started up and the Doctor quickly wrapped his arm around Rose and grabbed her hand. He pulled her closer and gave her a soft smile before he began to lead her around the room in another twirling dance. 

With the feeling of her full skirt swishing around her legs, the Doctor’s arm around her waist, his cool hand in hers and the intent way he was looking at her, Rose just wanted to stay in the moment forever. As the Doctor seemed to get closer, Rose just knew he was going to kiss her. 

Until the first firework went off outside and broke their intimate bubble. The Doctor jerked back and led her outside to see the display with a manic grin. Rose just sighed and let herself get swept away in watching the advanced firework art. If it was meant to happen, it would someday, when the Doctor was just as ready as she was.

As she looked up at him to see an apologetic smile cross his face, she bumped his shoulder with hers and gave him a tongue-touched grin, letting him know it was okay. She just hoped that day when he was ready, too would come sooner rather than later.


End file.
